The present invention relates generally to a combination of a valve and filter unit that can be used, for example, with internal combustion engines, such as diesel or gasoline powered engines. Such filter units are important since various fluids, including fuels, used in vehicle engines are susceptible to being contaminated by water, sand, dirt and other particulate materials.
Original equipment manufacturers of internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, sell such engines with filter components that are optimally designed for use with such engines. In the aftermarket, however, substitute filter components of lesser and/or inferior quality may be substituted inadvertently or even deliberately.
Accordingly there is a need for a unique and inventive apparatus of a valve and filter according to the present invention.